


Canapé

by CoraRiley



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bathroom Sex, BenRey - Freeform, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Quickies, Reylo - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraRiley/pseuds/CoraRiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo has a voracious appetite when it comes to his live-in girlfriend, Rey. He's not about to let a little thing like a formal dinner party with coworkers stand in his way of fully enjoying the woman he loves...</p>
<p>An incredibly smutty one-shot based upon a prompt. Set a couple of months after the events in 'Cassonade.'</p>
<p>SW, TFA, Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canapé

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terapid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terapid/gifts).



> Hello my lovelies!!
> 
> Say WHAT?! Another little Babysitter!Rey/DILF!Ben story?! YUP. Well, just a small one, really...their full story will be coming up VERY soon. So keep an eye out for that, my Sweethearts!!
> 
> Who's up for some fun SMUT? Really...there isn't much storyline in this one-shot. That will come later...but for now, let's just enjoy watching these two love each other, shall we??
> 
> Just a disclaimer...I don't own any part of the Star Wars Galaxy or any of its characters.
> 
> Now that that's out of the way...
> 
> READY....
> 
> STEADY....
> 
> GO!!

_“Go to the bathroom, take off your panties, and wait for me,”_ Ben whispered hotly against the shell of Rey’s exposed ear.

Rey blinked her hazel eyes and turned her gaze towards Ben’s blank face, not entirely sure if she had heard him right. They were at a formal dinner with Ben’s coworkers, there was no way he just told her to wait for him in the bathroom. She must have misunderstood him.

Noticing the look of confusion passing over the girl’s freckled features, Ben leaned towards Rey and whispered his command for a second time.

_“Sugar…I’m not going to tell you again. Go to the bathroom by the front door, take off your panties, and wait for me.”_

Realizing that she had, indeed, heard him correctly, Rey nodded her head once and looked around the long, dining room table. Lively conversation and animated gestures dotted the space, giving Rey the confidence that her absence wouldn’t be noticed. She already felt out of place among the group of successful professionals and didn’t want to draw any unnecessary attention. Lifting her white cotton napkin from her lap, Rey brushed away the crumbs of her dinner roll from her scarlet painted lips and stood from her chair.

“Excuse me,” Rey offered softly to no one in particular, before dropping her used napkin onto the ebony table and taking her leave.

Attempting to calm her excited nerves, Rey counted her high-heeled steps to the first floor bathroom. Thirty-three paces exactly from the dining room to the bathroom, she realized; her lucky number.

Giving one last look over her shoulder to make sure she was alone, Rey opened the door to the bathroom and quickly stepped inside. After locking the door behind her, the girl walked over to the quartz encased sink and gave herself a once-over in the mirror attached to the wall above.

Smoothing her shaking hands over the strapless bodice of her aubergine cocktail dress, Rey took in a deep breath and mentally gave her mirrored image a pep-talk. Ben enjoyed playing these games; constantly finding ways for them to sneak away and have a quick fuck in the most inopportune situations.

Truth be told, Rey enjoyed them too.

Feeling the all-too familiar ache settling in the center of her hairless cunt, Rey lifted the skirt of her floor-length gown and wiggled her hands under the expanse of matte satin fabric. Drifting her digits to the leopard-print thong clinging to her narrow hips, Rey pulled the panties from her body; carefully stepping her stilettos through the leg openings of the sultry lingerie. Letting the skirt of her gown fall back to the floor, Rey meticulously folded the thong and set the lump of cloth on the stone countertop.

Clicking her tongue in nervous anticipation, Rey took stock of the large bathroom and began to pace the black, marbled floor. This was probably the most luxurious home the girl had ever stepped foot in, but the furnishings were stark and cold. Much like the owner, Rey thought with a purse of her stained lips.

Twisting her hands in front of her body, Rey jumped slightly as she heard the handle of the bathroom door jiggle. With a bounce in her step, the girl walked to the door and opened it as quickly as she could; swearing an obscenity under her breath when her fingers fumbled with the lock on the knob.

“How long do we have?” Rey asked Ben as he pushed his way through the door.

“Not long…not that we need long, right Sugar?” Ben said with a devilish smirk before shutting the door behind him.

“Aren’t you going to lock the door?” Rey asked with an arched brow.

“No…let someone walk in,” Ben purred while leaning towards the girl and barely brushing his lips to hers, “I want to fuck you on the sink, Rey…I want you to watch yourself squirm as I slam my cock inside of you.”

Rey shivered as Ben’s wicked words trickled into her ears. She loved it when he spoke to her like this. She enjoyed the way he took control and made her feel like the most desirable woman in the world.

“Help me with my dress? I can’t reach the zipper in the back…”

“Keep it on,” Ben said with a growl as his hands traveled to the bodice of her gown and pulled the fabric down just enough for the girl’s rosy pink nipples to peek out from the edge of the silk, “perfect…look at those gorgeous tits. I can’t wait to see them bounce…now be a good girl and go to the sink.”

Nodding in agreement, Rey glided back to the sink and waited for further instruction. Her body was already beginning to tingle with want and it took all of her strength not to squeeze her thighs together and find a tiny bit of relief.

Almost as if he had heard her thoughts, Ben sauntered behind Rey and pulled the lobe of her ear between his teeth; giving a sharp bite before letting the soft piece of flesh fall from his mouth.

“You’re always so eager… _my dirty little girl_ …don’t worry, you’ll cum soon enough. Now bend over and lift your firm ass towards me.”

Following Ben’s direction without hesitation, Rey leaned her lithe body over the smooth stone surrounding the porcelain sink and lifted her pert ass towards the high ceiling. Staring at Ben’s image in the mirror, the girl let out a small gasp as he lifted the skirt of her gown and exposed her bare, tanned skin to the cool air of the room.

“Just looking at you like this makes me want to cum in my pants, Rey…I don’t even have to be inside of your little cunt to fall apart. What have you done to me, Sugar?” Ben said with a wistful sigh while unzipping his black, dress slacks and pulling his hardened cock from the confining cloth.

“Would you stop talking and just _fuck me, already?”_ Rey asked with a wiggle of her hips.

“I need to teach you patience,” Ben smirked, loving the way Rey attempted to assert a tiny bit of dominance.

Not wanting to waste a further second of their precious time, Ben pressed the tip of his swollen cock against Rey’s waiting entrance; inching his dick into her searing hot channel just enough to coat the head with her arousal. Noticing Rey’s glossy eyes watching him though the mirror, Ben withdrew his cock from her pussy and gave her ass a small slap.

“Don’t look at me, Sugar…keep those pretty little eyes on yourself. I want you to see how beautiful you are when I’m fucking you senseless,” Ben offered with a grunt before soothing the reddened flesh of her skin with a gentle rub of the palm of his hand.

Rey whimpered and gripped her hands on the edge of the sink. Ben had been slowly introducing her to rougher sex lately and Rey found that she enjoyed being spanked. She debated for a moment on whether or not to give him another reason to spank her again.

Needing to be inside the girl’s searing hot cunt, Ben squeezed the base of his cock in the crook between his thumb and forefinger and slowly pushed his dick into her tight sheath; not relenting until his knuckles brushed against the girl’s outer pussy lips. Letting out a loud hiss, Ben turned his brown eyes to the image of Rey’s exposed nipples in the mirror and placed his large hands on her hipbones.

“Fuck…you’re _still_ so tight, Sugar…I can’t believe how you can still squeeze my cock like this. Jesus, I couldn’t have asked for a more perfect girl. I just love your pussy, Rey…I fucking _LOVE_ it,” he cooed before thrusting his cock into her silken lined pussy using a series of short, forceful bursts.

Caught off guard from the sudden onslaught of Ben’s jackrabbit thrusts, Rey squeezed her hands over the edge of the sink to stop herself from slamming her forehead into the mirror before her.

“What…else…do you love…about me, Ben?” Rey panted while slapping her ass into Ben’s sharp hips, matching him thrust-for-thrust.

Leaning his torso over the girl’s back, Ben nuzzled his long nose against Rey’s ear and answered her question in a low voice thick with desire.

“I love…the way…you wrap your lips…around my cock…the way you suck the tip… _just right_ …I love the way your mouth… _looks filled with my milky cum_ …,”

Rey clapped her right hand over her crimson lips to stop herself from screaming out into the evening air. It was a technique she had perfected over the course of the past few months so as to not wake up little Millie. Someday, she would be able to be as loud as she wanted; but with the dinner party directly outside, Rey knew she needed to muffle her throaty sobs.

“Good girl,” Ben praised, “don’t be too loud…I know…its hard…but you’re doing…so well. Do you want me…to play with…your clit, Sugar?”

Nodding her head wildly, Rey squeezed the inner walls of her cunt to encourage Ben to make good on his ask. She knew he would be cumming soon, and desperately wanted to cum, too.

Dragging his right hand from the girl’s slim hip, Ben reached under Rey’s voluminous skirt and found her swollen clit peeking from between her bare cunt lips. Keeping his eyes glued on the way Rey’s firm tits were slapping back and forth with every quick thrust, Ben began to work at the girl’s pink bundle of nerves; flicking the rounded point of her clit with the tip of his middle finger. Again and again, until he felt the backs of her thighs begin to tremble.

“Ahh…you’re getting close…aren’t you, Sugar? I can tell… _shit…_ your cunny always…gets so…wet right…before you cum…are you gonna cum?”

“ _YES_ ,” Rey squeaked from between her fingers, “ _mmmm…mmmhmm!!”_

“Good,” Ben grunted through bared teeth, “ _good_.”

Turned on by the girl’s admission, Ben ramped up the speed of his thrusts; causing the skin of the girl’s tanned ass-cheeks to jiggle against his covered hips. He knew the evidence of their fuck would be smeared all across the front of his slacks but at that moment, Ben couldn’t care less.

Feeling the tell-tale sign of his release tickle the base of his balls as they repeatedly slammed against Rey’s dripping cunt lips, Ben expertly toyed with Rey’s clit and silently prayed that she would cum soon. Knowing he had little time to work with, Ben nipped at the skin covering the girl’s shoulder blade and swirled his hips in order to hit the sides of Rey’s pussy walls.

Mewling into the palm of her hand, Rey watched her mirrored face intently as a red, ruddy flush speckled over the edge of her cheekbones. She didn’t think it was possible to be so aroused by watching herself in such a wanton position and reminded herself to ask Ben if he could install a mirror above their bed, someday.

Grinding her lower half against Ben, Rey’s eyes widened as she suddenly felt her body tumble off the edge of her release. Without warning, the girl came fast and hard over Ben’s thick cock; causing a shockwave of tremors to constrict the muscles of her thin legs and taut abdomen.

“ _OH SHIT…_ oh _shit_ ,” Ben growled as he felt the girl’s orgasm squeeze his dick, he hadn’t realized she was that close and was completely caught off guard.

Waiting until he felt the girl’s cunt relax, Ben quickly withdrew his drenched dick and let out a loud curse as he shot a stream of milky white cum across the sun kissed skin of Rey’s ass cheeks and onto the back of her formal dress.

Closing his eyes and swallowing hard, Ben gave Rey one last slap and took a shaky step backwards.

“Oh my God, Sugar…I don’t know how you do it…,” Ben praised while reaching for the girl’s leopard thong on the edge of the sink, “don’t move…let me clean you up.”

Drifting her hazel eyes towards Ben’s image in the mirror, Rey dropped her hand from her mouth and let out a small giggle.

“Do you think we were quiet enough?” Rey asked as she watched Ben wipe his cum from her skin and dress using her panties.

“I doubt we were even missed, Sugar,” Ben said with a sly grin before pulling the girl’s skirt over her naked ass and shoving his spent cock back into his pants, “now why don’t you head back. I’ll wait a couple of minutes and then I will join you.”

Standing to full height, Rey turned around and adjusted the front of her dress to cover her still-tingling breasts.

“Don’t take too long…I don’t feel right without having you near,” she said with a bat of her dark lashes.

Placing his free hand upon the girl’s flushed cheek, Ben leaned forward and placed a loving kiss on her red lips.

“I won’t, Rey…now run along,” he encouraged.

Giving Ben a soft smile, Rey turned and walked on wobbly legs to the bathroom door. Pausing a moment to gain her bearings, the girl opened the door and quietly stepped into the open hallway.

Watching the girl take her leave, Ben laughed softly to himself as he bunched Rey’s soiled panties into the palm of his hand. He couldn’t let this perfect opportunity slip through his fingertips…

* * *

“Rey! Sugar! Come here! You need to listen to this!!” Ben yelled excitedly towards the master bedroom.

It had been days since the dinner party and Ben had quietly bided his time, just waiting for the voicemail he knew he would eventually receive. Now, his wait was finally over and he felt like a kid on Christmas morning. He couldn’t wait for Rey to listen to the message.

“What is it, Ben?” Rey asked while dragging a towel through her soaking wet hair.

“Ok…listen,” Ben said with a bright smile as he pressed ‘play’ on the screen of his cell phone.

Rey lifted a brow and stared at the phone held tightly in Ben’s large hand. He looked like a kid in a candy store and she was anxious to see why he was so excited.

_Ben Solo,_ a curt male voice boomed over the speaker, _it has come to my attention that you and your little…girlfriend…had relations in my downstairs bathroom. How do I know this? My housekeeper found…evidence. Evidence on the floor…countertop…and even some on the bathroom mirror. I don’t even know how that was possible. Furthermore, she found a pair of women’s soiled underwear stuffed behind the toilet._

_How do I know it was you? Don’t think your disappearance during the party went unnoticed. Everyone noticed. Not only that, but quite a few coworkers heard you screaming “OH SHIT.” I doubt you were taking an actual shit._

Rey’s jaw dropped as she listened to Hux’s angry voice carry on about their indiscretion at the party. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing and wanted to strangle Ben to within an inch of his life.

_Now…my housekeeper has charged me extra for the cleanup. A charge that I will be deducting from your next paycheck. I do hope the little…fuck…was worth it._

A loud, belly laugh erupted from Ben as he pushed “end” on the voice message. He hated Hux with every fiber of his being and to know that he had done something to piss the man off made him feel like he had won the lottery. That was, until, he saw the seething look on Rey’s face.

“Sugar…,” he said softly with a tiny pout of his full lips.

“Don’t you _Sugar_ me, Ben Solo,” Rey spat bitterly before turning from Ben and walking away, “just for that you’re _definitely_ not getting _any_ tonight.”

A tiny smirk lifted the corner of Ben’s mouth as he watched Rey stomp away. He loved it when she became angry.

“ _Worth it_ ,” Ben said under his breath before running after the girl.

He would make it up to her. _He always did._

           

**Author's Note:**

> Alright...so...how was it? Fun? Alright? I sure hope so!!
> 
> I seriously love these two, and I hope you do as well!!
> 
> Let me know what you thought in that little box below...I LOVE hearing from you guys!! Seriously...it lights a fire under my ass and causes me to write faster. No joke.


End file.
